spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Spot (Episode)
: Looking for another article with the same name? Check out the Spot disambiguation page. The Spot is the tenth episode of season three. A new villain called Spot with the power to instantly create portals fights Spider-Man after Kingpin threatens to kill his girlfriend. However, things become much more dangerous when Spot forgets to close one of his portals. This episode also briefly introduces Tony Stark. Plot One night at Stark Enterprises, Tony Stark has his men dismantle all technology related to inner-dimensional travel. A Stark Enterprises scientist named Jonathan Ohnn begs Stark not to dismantle the inner-dimensional technology saying that it is his life's work. However, Tony Stark denies Ohnn's request and tells Ohnn that he will find another project for him to work on. However, Ohnn resigns from Stark Enterprises believing that Tony Stark would have him work on an unimportant project. Only minutes later Ohnn is approached by Kingpin and says that he has a proposition for him. A short while later Kingpin takes Ohnn to a laboratory and tells him he believes that there is a lot of money to be made with his time dilation technology. Ohnn is unsure about working for Wilson Fisk, who at this time does not known that he is the Kingpin. However, when Ohnn sees Fisk's beautiful scientist, Sylvia Lopez, he accepts Kingpin's job offer just so he can work with her. As Ohnn and Sylvia work on the portal generator, which they call the Time Dilation Accelerator, Kingpin watches them via a security camera with the footage on his computer at Crime Central. Herbert Landon does not agree with Kingpin's choice to allow Ohnn access to expensive laboratory equipment. However, Kingpin says that when completed the Time Dilation Accelerator will give him the power to use portals to hijack military equipment, world leaders, and to kill Spider-Man. Later one night Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson enjoy a night at Coney Island and go on some of the rides. Peter thinks to himself that he is happy that lately crime has been down and he hasn't had to fight crime as Spider-Man. Felicia Hardy and Jason Philips are also there. Jason beats a carnival game to win Felicia a prize. However, the prize turns out to be a stuffed spider toy. Jason is upset hoping that for one night some kind of spider would not come between them. Felicia apologizes but says she can't help the way she feels about Spider-Man. However, Felicia tells Jason that she will start appreciating him more. Cast Locations *Earth-92131 :*New York City ::*Stark Enterprises ::*Laboratory ::*Crime Central :*Washington D.C. ::*White House :*Desert Items *Time Dilation Accelerator *Tanks Continuity *Despite airing before Venom Returns this episode actually takes place after Carnage. :*Tony Stark shuts down Jonathan Ohnn's portal technology research because Carnage and Baron Mordo attempted to use the technology to free Dormammu from the Dark Dimension. Trivia *This episode is loosely based on Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man #98-99 (1985). *This is one of only five episodes not written by John Semper Jr. *This episode and Rocket Racer are considered by most fans to be the two worst episodes of Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Episode review Quotes "I'm sorry Dr. Ohnn but your inner-dimensional portal research is simply too dangerous to continue." "Please Mr. Stark reconsider! Inner-dimensional technology has been my life's work!" "I am truly sorry. We'll find some new project for you to work on." "I don't think so Mr. Moneybags Stark. You're not gonna stick me on some bathroom tissue improvement team! I've got bigger fish to fry!" : '-Tony Stark & Jonathan Ohnn' "Dr. Ohnn I presume. Please step inside and avail yourself of the simple comforts of my automobile." "Oh, ah, thank you but I usually don't. . ." "Doctor, where is your scientific curiosity? I have a proposition I do not think you can refuse." : '-Kingpin & Johnathan Ohnn' "Good heavens. All this for me? I. . . I don't understand." "I am fascinated by your time dilation portals. I believe there's a lot of money to be made with this new technology." : '-Jonathan Ohnn & Kingpin' "You've certainly given that little man enough big toys to play with." "That little man is going to make me invincible. Imagine. With these inner-dimensional portals the world will be at my mercy. And as an added pleasure I will be able to eliminate the biggest threat to my organization, Spider-Man." : '-Herbert Landon & Kingpin' Category:A-Z Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Sins of the Fathers